Old Dreams
by xXPeachyMadnessXx
Summary: Jack gets a nightmare and it's up to Henley to calm him down. Written by: PeachyMadness


Henley was walking around the kitchen getting something to eat. For some reason, she was unable to fall asleep. She hated those nights when she couldn't figure out why. She hated not knowing why something wasn't working or happening. After finishing an apple, she went to the living room to turn on the TV. She hardly noticed Jack come down the stairs until he accidentally ran into something, causing him to swear. Henley looked over, slightly startled.

"Jack? What are you doing up?" She asked, walking over to him. Just as she was about to get close to him, he backed away.

"Don't touch me," He stated, putting a hand out as too protect him. He stumbled over to the counter trying to get a glass of water.

"Here let me do that," Henley said. She could tell that he was in no condition to be doing even the simplest of tasks. When she gives Jack the glass of water he gulps it down then puts it back on the counter. He walked over to the couch and sat down, staring with a blank look at the TV. Henley was unsure of what to do, and Jack's actions made her worried. She carefully walked over to Jack as to not startle him and sat next to him. She could see that Jack's body tensed up as she sat down.

"Jack? Are you there? Are you with me?" Henley asked. She could tell because of the blank look that Jack was not entirely in the present state.

"Hmm, yeah, I'm here," He said in a non convincing way.

"Jack," She started to say as she put a hand on his shoulders, to which he flinched away from, "What wrong?"

"Nothing," Jack said.

"Come on, be honest with me. You and I both know that something is wrong," Henley said. Jack said nothing back. He was trembling and breathing hard.

"You know that you can always tell me anything, right Jackie?" She said. Jack looked at Henley. He was a bit more comfortable now that she used the name Jackie, one that only she used in a serious way, while the others used it in a jokingly matter. Henley tried once again to put her arm around Jack to comfort him. He did flinch again, but not as obvious this time.

"What happend?" She asked again, this time rubbing Jack's back.

"Nightmare, that's all," Jack said. He was still trembling, though not as much as before.

"Can you tell me about it?" Henley asked, hoping that if Jack talked about it, his trauma would go slowly go away. It was a long time before Jack said anything.

"It started out like it always does. I'm in my room as a child and my mom comes in. She starts playing with me. We are happy. But then we both hear yelling. My mom tells me to hide in the closet. You could see through some small cracks in the closet so that's how I was able to see what was going on. My dad comes in, yelling and arguing with my mom. He's asking her where I am and she tells him that I'm not there," Jack takes a shakey breath, not sure if he could tell anymore. He waits a bit, Henley still rubbing his back, before he speaks again.

"He...he then takes out a knife and cuts of her clothes. He rapes her, right then and there, little does my mom know that I'm still watching. Once he's done, he stabs her and kills her. He stabs her more times than is necessary. I counted 25 times. He then looks over to the closet and opens it. I try to hide in the clothing but he finds be and throws me out. I'm screaming and yelling at him. He then takes the knife and stabs me, killing me as well. That's when I always wake up," Jack finished.

To say that Henley was shocked was an understatement. She was horrified, worried, angry, all these mix of emotions running through her.

"Did...did this actually happen in real life?" She asked, desparately hoping that he would say no.

"Yes, it did. Though the part about him killing me was not real. He did cut me a few times before the cops arrived. Apparently they were called because the neighbors heard the yelling and screaming," He said. Jack started to cry, even though he was trying not to. He leaned into Henley's shoulders and Henley embraced him.

"I will have you know that nothing bad will happen to you. The three of us will protect you and each other for as long as we live. I will let nothing hurt you," Henley said after some time.

"You mean it?" Jack asked, lifting up his head.

"Of course I mean it," Henley said, putting both of her hands on his shoulders. Jack put his hands up to his face to wipe off his tears.

"Thanks Henley," He said.

"I'm here for you, always," Henley said, "Now come here," She said and pulled him closer to her. Jack rested his head on her chest. His trembling was almost gone and his ragged breaths eased up. Soon he was asleep. She picked him up and carried him back to his bed. When she walked out of his bedroom, she saw Daniel out in the hallway. He was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"What did you hear?" She asked.

"Everything," He answered.

"Can you promise me that you won't tell him that you heard?" She asked.

"Yes," Daniel said. He walked back into his room. Henley sighed and went back to hers as well. She never imaged that something like that would have ever happened to Jack. He was always the happiest of the group. _Please let that be the only bad thing that happened to him._ She thought, as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
